Life Is Better When Having Siblings
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: 'Having a sibling is having the best part of childhood saved in another heart.' Said Mary Poppins


**The story bellow, takes place within the events of the 1964 Mary Poppins movie, as i think that the dialogue within fits more with Julie Andrews than Emely Blun.**

**Other than that i took the freedon to change a bit the plot of the original movie, in a way you will see in the story. A, i also follow my friend´s lead in this story and write th nanny as an angel.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please, enjoy**

* * *

_The character of Mr. Castiel, is actually a borrowed character, from a tv Show name Supernatural, but he have nothing to do with the show character, besides the name and his proness to gossips._

_Thanks_

* * *

**LIFE IS BETTER WHEN HAVING A SIBLING.**

''Mary Poppins, do you have siblings?'' The question came with such a surprise, that the Practically Perfect nanny almost dropped the laundry she was about to put on the wardrobe.

It was an lovely morning in London and inside 17 Cherry Three Lane, things are busy. As always, Mr. George Banks left for work and barely an hour later, Mrs. Winnifred Banks rush to an important meeting, letting once again their children under the care of their new nanny Mary Poppins.

Not that the children minded of course, they loved spend time, having adventures with Mary Poppins and Bert. However, this time, the children could use of a bit of motherly or fatherly love, since Michael had spent half the night with stomachache, after eat a whole bunch of sweets the night previous.

Ended up to Jane keep vigil over her brother that morning, while tiding the nursery. It was when the nanny come back with the laundry, that the girl decided to ask that question, if Mary Poppins had sibling.

''no, I have not'' she said quick.

''but you said have siblings is nice…'' Jane was saying when they heard a moaning coming from another bed on the nursery ''is Michael going to be alight?'' Jane asked worried

''he will, as long as you give this medicine'' Mary Poppins handed Jane a bottle with an orange liquid and a spoon and without asking much, the girl make her way back to her brother and give him his medicine.

While watching Jane taking care of her brother, Mary Poppins breaths heavily. Personally, she hated been wrong, but she had to admits that as much she tried, bring Mr. and Mrs. Banks close to the children was a useless case. So, instead, as she has no desire to stay longer with these family, she start to work a way to teach Michael and Jane always care for each other, been a bit independent, without exactly reeling on their parents.

''EW! This medicine taste like carrots'' Michael complaining bring Mary back to reality and she approach the bed with a serious frown.

''children who eats so much sweets before dinner needs to eat vegetables later, to be health again. And as I always say, there´s nothing better than carrots, to put the sickness away.'' she said retrieving the spoon and bottle from Jane´s hand.

''but, Mary Poppins…'' Jane asked again ''if you don´t have siblings, how do you know that having siblings is better than don´t?''

''simply, you two aren't the first children I work with and in my experience, children who have siblings are happier than those who haven´t.'' she said ''as a brother can always watch out for his sister and a sister is always there to take care of her brother. Besides, its always so much more fun, having someone else to play, isn´t it? Having a sibling is having the best part of childhood saved in another heart.'' she said, and they nodded.

''you must have been very lonely then Mary Poppins?'' Asked Michael

''lonely? Why you say that?'' the nanny asked confused

''after your mother and father died'' Said Jane '' you must have been very lonely''

''oh, that´s quite enough questions for today'' Mary quickly changed the subject. ''it's a lovely day outside and we can´t waste half of it, asking questions.'' She said firmly. ''Michael, you need to take some more sleep, to get better soon.''

''but I am feeling better'' he protested

''shush now, close your eyes and rest, the medicine will make you feel as good as new in a while'' she said ''and Jane, you need to have your lessons''

''al right…'' she complained annoyed but follow the nanny out of the nursery. Still, before she left, she rushed back to Michael and give him a hug ''get well soon Michael, so we can go to the park.'' She said and rushed out the room, not noticing Mary Poppins look of approval.

After all, her plan was working.

_/_

Two weeks later, after making sure the Banks Children were well tended and were now ready to know ow take care of each other, Mary Poppins goes back home to Heavens Lane, 71, for a bit of rest, before someone needs her again.

Suddenly, as she was about to get into her home, Mary saw a huge dog running toward her, followed by a man on a trench coat.

''Mr. Castiel, how nice to see you'' she greets him as the dog, Sean sit down

''Mary Poppins, you came earlier than expect, I heard that you would take longer'' he said

''I never take long, Mr. Castiel. And everything went well, I just had to make a few arrangements''

''what kind of arrangements?'' he asked but suddenly Sean start running again ''Sean, come back here!'' he yelled ''Welcome back Mary Poppins, we have missed you around here!'' he shouted back before disappearing on the corner.

Once her friend left, the nanny just shocks her head and get inside her house. Mr. Castiel was her oldest friend in Heavens Lane, despite of his often-annoying questions, hewas the closest thing she have for a brother.

And sometimes a friend worth much more than a real sibling. She should have said this to the Banks Children.

**END**


End file.
